


Cheater

by melloandyzzie



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rhythm Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloandyzzie/pseuds/melloandyzzie
Summary: Hal introduces Barry to a rhythm game.





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably don't know yet, I'm also into K-Pop. So I wrote a thing because I'm currently into this K-Pop centered rhythm game. It's called "SuperStar JYPNATION" if you're wondering.  
> -Mello

It’s 4 in the afternoon and Barry just got back from buying burritos from a near by fast food chain.

S.T.A.R Labs’ automatic sliding doors were very convenient especially when he’s carrying a huge brown paper bag filled with the said burritos.

Barry peeks from behind to scan the area, just trying to avoid bumping into anyone working this late. The lobby was almost empty, besides the usual security guards roaming around, the front desk man spinning idly in his chair, and a distinct visitor. Sitting in the waiting area, a charming young man crouched intensely over his phone. How intense exactly? He’s elbow-on-knees-and-scrunched-forehead intense.

“Hey, Hal! Early for our date?”

“Bar, wait a sec- Fuck! Damn it!”

Barry rolled his eyes but curiously approached his frustrated boyfriend (who was furiously tapping his phone a few moments ago) and sat down on the seat beside him, looking over to peer at the phone screen that currently says _Game Over_.

“You’re so into it, hun,” the blond smiles, “Is that a rhythm game?”

His boyfriend stretched an arm over Barry’s shoulder and took off the left earphone.

Hal grinned, “Yeah. I dunno what the hell they’re saying but its catchy. Here,” plugging the earpiece in Barry’s left ear.

It’s Korean. He heard the language before, during one of his runs across the world. The spicy noodles there are great, he remembered.

The song Hal played for him sounded upbeat. Its powerful bass vibrating hard against his chest. Barry had absolutely no idea what the song meant either, but basing from the energetic vibe and high-spirited singing, it seemed to be a party song. A game and genre something Kyle or Jess would suggest.

“Who was it this time?” Barry asked.

“Kyle and his fandoms.” Hal answered, almost laughing, leaning toward him.

No surpise.

Barry scrolled through the main menu. A number of unfamiliar songs with a wide variety of genre were displayed and made available to play. It was amazing. Music may not be his expertise but the artists have their notable and distinct style. Not to mention the album covers are aesthetically pleasing too.

And that’s when it hit him. An idea.

“Hal, what’s your highest score?”

The look on his boyfriend’s face says it all. He knew him too well. That wide-eyed and slightly open-mouthed reaction following a very attractive smirk that Barry yearns to kiss but also wants to wipe off his face.

“388,879. Hard mode on that song.”

Barry can’t help but chuckle, “Looks like someone will set a new record.”

“Seriously, babe? You’d go that low and use your _Speedy Gonzales_?” Hal raised his eyebrow at him, “You’ve become Wonder Woman’s... Cheetah.”

Barry sneered playfully, “It’s not cheating if it’s a natural ability.”

His boyfriend opened his mouth, trying to find a solid argument, but no words left his tongue.

“Close your mouth, hun, didn’t expect you to beg this early.” Barry teasingly smiled at him before turning back to the game, and he swore, he swore he saw him blush. A solid victory.

Hal scoffed, “Uncalled for.” He commented, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple, lips brushing against blond hair, “By the way, blue buttons are for tapping and the yellow ones, you follow with your thumb.”

“Gotcha.”

Selecting a song wasn’t that difficult to begin with, since he opted to chose the one Hal was previously playing when he approached.

Noticing, the song was performed by a K-Pop group called 2PM and is entitled Go Crazy. The title reminding him of the man wearing the other pair of the earphones. 

Barry never felt so competitive again since their Dance Dance Revolution show down on their last date.

He presses _Start_ and it loads. Soon after, the intro begins with a series of a beat-based pattern. Two thumbs tapping apart then near. Then a yellow zigzagged-line appeared and Barry followed.

From beat-based, the buttons suddenly, simultaneously mirrored the lyrics of song. A different arrangement for every syllable of the language.

It wasn’t that difficult, he thought, thumbs speed tapping on Hal’s phone. The play ended after a minute or two, and it tallied Barry’s score. He totally nailed it! Awarded 3 out of 3 stars for his  _Super Perfect_  timing and a total score that’s way farther compared to Hal’s 2 out of 3 stars.

“What the fuck,” his man’s forehead furrowed in disbelief, “Why am I even surprised?” smiling after.

Barry laughed, “Love you," replying with a kiss on a cheek and handing back the phone to him, “Be back in a flash,” he smiled and returned to his burrito-delivery business.

“You know where to find me,” Hal winked, pocketing his phone.

-END-


End file.
